defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Priory of the Lady
The Priory of the Lady is a Holy Order founded in Khaz Modan by Jancole Wildstone after having a vision of the Titan Eonar. The Priory seeks to further research into the Titans and their part in the shaping Aezorth. As well as this, the Priory plans to defend Aezorth from all that might destroy the Titans work as well as destroy the undead due to their unnatural presents. This extends to the forsaken, who's plague research and development as a risk to the living creatures of Aezorth. History The Vision It was during the height of the zombie plague that spread through out Stormwind, Shattrath and Orgrimmar that Jancole Wildstone, a decorated veteran of the Second War sort to find a cure. This extended to seeking help from Horde agents who were out to gather information from the Alliance who were seeking a cure. During a meeting with the Orc spy, Morgri of the Red Blade, Jancole was discovered and forced to flee Ironforge and into the barren wasteland called the Badlands. For months Jancole lived off the land as a humble hermit. He was tortured by the memory of the loved ones he tried to save and out of all of them the memory of Gahalla Rose was the hardest to shake. The pain that weighed on this mind nearly drove him mad, but out of wirlwind of insanity came something to bring about a calm in his mind. One night Jancole lay alone in his tent, dreaming dreams of regret and remorse when his thoughts shifted. A vision of the snow covered mountain sides of Khaz Modan. The cold wind teased at Jancole's beard and a light snow started to fall. At first Jancole thought only of more regret but this was quickly washed away by an overwhelming sense of calm. Then out of the snow and mist came a figure of bronze, carrying a staff and flowers bloomed at her feet. Jancole was dumb-struck by the sight. Even his limited knowledge of the Titans was enough for Jancole to know that this was Eonar, the Lady of Life. For the moment, neither said anything and then Eonar spoke in a calm and soft tone. She told Jancole that Aezorth was in danger and that if the work of the Titans was to be saved from an ancient evil. Jancole was not shocked by this news, he had learned long ago that Aezorth was near always in danger. As to why he was being called for such a task puzzled him. Why should he care for Aezorth? He was nothing now, he had reached his peak and fallen from it. Then the image of Gahalla's face flashed before his eyes and his heart sank. He had a chance to rebuild all he had lost and might win Gahalla's heart. He agreed to make a stand, one last time and with that he felt the blessing of Eonar upon him. A calm followed through him and with that the vision faded and Jancole awoke in his tent. He felt his strength renewed and his faith in Eonar now drove him on. Founding As the first light of dawn passed over the Badlands, Jancole prepared to travel back to Dun Morogh. On his way through Loch Modan Jancole washed his the red sand and dust from his skin sending it pale once more. He headed for Kharanos and that night he plotted to find others to guide in the way of Eonar. The Priory of the Lady was born and Jancole Wildstone named himself the 1st Grand Master. At Ironforge Jancole spoke with Holy Knights, but found that they were too interested in the idea of the Holy Light and their crusade in Northrend. He also tried the Explore's Guild but found that were more interested in the Titan knowledge. Path of Eonar Jancole packed some basic supplies and set off for Menethil Harbour. When Jancole was waiting for his ship to arrive a storm blew up to Menethil from the south. As the rain battered Menethil, Jancole watched from the dock as a ship struggled in the storm. He was soon joined by others who hoped that the ship would make it safely into the harbour. One that stood next to him was a Dwarven soldier fresh from the horrors of Northrend, Kronica Truthhammer, daughter of the once Knight of the Silver Hand, Jovnau Truthhammar. The ship started to struggle in the storm and was soon dismasted and in grave danger. The waves battered to ships and forced it onto the rocks to the south of the harbour. Quickly boats were launched to rescue the survivors and both Kronica and Jancole helped in the rescue. Many of the crew were pulled from the water, but some weren't so lucky. That night Jancole spoke to Kronica of the Priory and to his surprise she took a great interest in what he had to say. She informed him that her fathers faith in the Holy Light had vanished after the fall of Lordaeron and felt betrayed and since then had taken an interest in the Titans. Jancole offered Kronica a place in the Priory, but she didn't want a senior place because of her fathers name. Together they planned to keep the Priory small, unlike the larger Orders in Stormwind that are forever on a crusade to free Lordaeron from the undead. Jancole would command the Priory and he would take three apprentices. One of the divine power of Eonar, one of the elements and finally one of nature. Together they would be able to understand and keep the balance of all living things. The first of these would be Kronica who would take the path of the divine power. Over the next few days Jancole and Kronica worked on some fine details of the Priory Category:Alliance